you love or him?
by shizu yummy
Summary: Rasa suka Karma dan Asano (jr) terhadap Nagisa tak tertahankan kisah cinta segitiga pun ter jadi di tambah dengan kisah cinta Maehara dan Isogai yang di ganggu oleh Asano Gakuhou
1. Chapter 1

_**[You love me or him?]**_

Pairing : Karma x Nagisa, Asano(jr) x Nagisa, Maehara x Isogai, Gokuhou x Isogai (banyek emet) pokoknya cintanya pecah lah kemana aja.

Rate : T

Genre : romance,friedship,humor agak ngambang (?)

Bahasa amberegul awasemyuu~ barleway larleway #malahNyanyi.(skip)

 _ **WARNING...!**_ ini adalah cerita yang mengandung unsur **BL** ( _boys love_ ) anda gak tau apa itu? cek sonoh bah _googel_. jangan salahkan saya bila anda tak suka tentang percintaan sesama jenis karena ini hobi saya (ehem Fujo maksudnya).

 _ **Ok cukup Don't like Don't read**_

Happy reading minna~

 _ **[You Love Me or Him?]**_

 _By : Shizu yuumy_.

 _Real story_ : © **Yuusei Matsui**.

Perlu diakui saya cuma minjem karakter - karakter dari _**matsui sensei**_. Ini **REAL** imajinasi saya (?) maksudnya ciptaan yang terbuat akibat imajinasi saya sendiri. Oke cukup basa basinya yang dari tadi udah _basi_

.

.

.

Surai biru menatap warna emas mata yang sedang asik dengan pisau karet yang di pegangnya, ia memainkan pisau tersebut dengan cara memutarnya terus menerus, membolak balikkan tangannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bosan dengan pisau yang ia mainkan. Sebut saja Akabane Karma, ia pun menoleh pada sang surai biru laut yang terus menatapinya, yaitu Shiota Nagisa.

"Pulang nanti mau mampir dulu beli sesuatu?" Tanyanya sebari memasukan pisau ke kantong miliknya.

"Um! aku ingin beli cheese cake!" Sahut Nagisa di sertai senyuman manis nan tulus.

Sementara itu terlihat dari kejauhan, Maehara dan Isogai mengobrol ria tampak akrab, bahkan ada gosip bahwa mereka pacaran? Tapi gosip itu entah benar atau salah? Karena yang menyebarkannya adalah sang fujoshi kelas Nakamura, karena yang menyebarkannya dia mungkin, jadi banyak yang gak percaya (?)

.

.

.

 **'teengg...'**

 **'teeenggg...'**

 **"teennngg...'**

Gema bunyi bel menghiasi seluruh isi ruangan sekolah. Pertanda waktunya murid - murid dan para staf guru untuk menghetikan kegiatan belajar–mengajar.

Sementara itu : _**Maehara & Isogai**_

"Mae! lama banget sih?" Celoteh pemuda perambut hitam yang di juluki ' _ **ikemen**_ ' kelas E, Yaitu Isogai Yuuma.

"Iya tunggu napa! buru buru amat! lagi masukin buku nih!" Sahut _**cassanova**_ kelas yang tak lain adalah Maehara Hiroto sang sahabat karibnya, yang sebelumnya mengobrol ria dalam kelas.

"Lama banget sih!? Ku bantu sini! Kalau gak cepet aku bisa telat kerja sambilan!" Gerutu Isogai yang balik memasuki kelas karena Maehara telat keluar "Nanti aku ngebut deh bawa sepedahnya! tenang ku anter bonceng sampai mana pun!" Sahut Maehara, membuat rona merah pada pipi Isogai.

Sementara itu terlihat Itona dari kejauhan berjalan bersama Terasaka, terlihat sangat jelas Terasaka yang nampak niat menggenggam tangan Itona, tapi jadi gak jadi, karena Itona malu malu kucing hingga ia berani menyentuh telapak tangan besar milik Terasaka . Kemudian pergi berdua entah mau kemana (?) (oke ini keluar jalur skip).

.

.

.

 _ **Back to Karma & Nagisa.**_

Rencana pulang beli kue Karma dan Nagisa pun berkunjung ke toko kue. Nagisa memang sudah niat membeli cheese cake untuk di rumah, sebagai cemilan malamnya.

Seketika selesai membeli kue, terpapang jelas seseorang menaiki mobil mewah berwarna merah terpakir di depan toko.

"Nagisa!" Panggil orang tersebut membuka kaca mobilnya sambil melambai - lambaikan tangannya bak artis _hollywood_ , sok kece kegantengan. Yang tak lain yaitu Asano Gakushuu.

Melihat lambaian Asano, Nagisa menghampiri Asano yang memanggilnya, diikuti Karma dengan wajah tak senang. "Asano- kun ada apa?" Sapa Nagisa yang sudah berada didekat mobil.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" Tanya kembali Asano

"Ah iya? memang kenapa?"

"Jalan kaki?"

Nagisa mengeleng, kemudian menjawan "Naik kereta". Mendengar itu Asano langsung tersenyum tipis berisi modus. "Naik lah! kuantar!" Asano membuka pintu mobil sebelahnya.

"Ta–tapi aku sedang ber–"

"hm? ah... rupanya ada kau–" Asano tersenyum serigai, pura pura tidak menyadari adanya Karma yang sedang bersama Nagisa.

"–Akabane Karma... naik lah! tapi kau dibelakang!" Lanjut Asano

"Tak usah ya terimakasih gak sudi naiknya juga!" Tolak karma mentah - mentah dengan tatapan kesal. Ya jelas ogah lah masa ia harus melihat teman biru tercintanya duduk dengan cowok lain, dia dibelakang gitu?

Karma pergi menjauh "Kar–" ucapan Nagisa terpotong, tangannya sudah di tarik untuk masuk kedalam mobil oleh Asano, padahal ia hendak mengikuti Karma.

Nagisa yang sudah duduk kalem baru menyadari suatu hal "Kau.. menyetir sendiri?" tanya Nagisa yang baru tersadar, tak ada supir melainkan menyetir sendiri. "Kenapa? aku bisa kemana saja dengan bebas." balas Asano sok sok-an.

"Bukan masalah bebas, kau punya SIM memangnya?"

"Buat apa? memangnya kau siap menerima _Surat Izin Menikahku_?"

Sekatika Nagisa syok ' _ **Surat Izin Menikah**_?' yang ia maksud ' _ **Surat Izin Mengemudi**_ '. "Tenang aku ada uang banyak kok! Asal gak ketahuan ketilang aja." Lanjut Asano.

Perjalanan sudah di tempuh 30 menit, Nagisa seketika tersadar, jalan yang dilewati bukanlah jalan menuju rumahnya.

"A-asano? kita mau kemana?"

"Hm? ah aku mau makan, tak apa kan?"

"Tapi... i.. ini sudah gelap."

"Aku antar kau besok pagi" Ucap Asano. Nagisa langsung drop kaget mendengar kata 'besok pagi' mau dibawa kemana dia? Apa yang akan Asano lakukan padanya?

"Be–besok pagi?"

"Iya, kita kan mau makan di Hawai, jadi ke bandara dulu"

Nagisa langsung cengo ngapain makan jauh - jauh ke Hawai? Iya sih Nagisa tahu jelas, Asano Gokushuu itu anak om kepala dewan super kaya, nan seram. Satu hal lagi Nagisa juga baru tahu bahwa Asano itu adalah orang yang gak senggan - senggan buang banyak uang. ( _secara ya Tajir_ )

"Kenapa sampai ke Hawai? McD juga gak masalah." Ucap Nagisa memilih yang dekat - dekat saja.

"Yah... padahal aku sudah beli tiket loh" Asano menunjukan tiket pasawat pada Nagisa.

Mata Nagisa terbelalak kaget melihat Asano yang sudah pegang tiket. Busyet– sejak kapan beli tiket? pikir nagisa. "A-Aku gak mau buat ibuku khawatir- ja..jadi aku turun disini aja deh." mendengar itu Asano malah mempercepat laju mobilnya."UUWAA–"

"–kenapa jadi ngebut!?"

"Baik lah kalau tak mau, kita ke tempat biasa kau makan!"

"Eh?"

"Ada tidak? kalau tak ada kita lanjut kebandara."

Nagisa kalap mikir keras, ia langsung mengingat tempat makan ia dan Karma sering makan, dan memberi tahukannya pada Asano.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Nagisa pun tenang– ia gak jadi dibawa ke-Hawai melainkan restoran biasa tempat ia sering mampir, kemudian mendudukan dirinya di kursi pelanggan melihat - lihat deretan nama makanan dalam buku menu di atas meja.

"Ohh.. jadi ini tempat biasa kau makan?"

Nagisa menghela nafas tenang, yang sebelumnya ia sangat drop "ini tempat biasaku dengan Karma" Ucap Nagisa. Mendengar itu Asano mendecih kesal, karena bukan ia yang lebih dahulu tahu. "Tofu disini enak loh, bahkan makanan manisnya kayak blueberyscone,cokkie coklat,creppe stauberi" Nagisa banyak mengoceh tentang makanan manis, mungkin ini lah yang membuat nagisa manis?

Setelah menesan, pesanan pun datang tak lama beberapa menit. Ditengah tengah menikmati makanan Asano justru lebih berfokus pada Nagisa dari pada makanan manis dipiringnya, karena nagisa lebih manis dari pada makanan tercebut cap Asano.

Karena tampak hening Asano pun memulai basa basi, basi banget malah. "Nagisa– kenapa rambutmu di ikat dua?" Tanya Asano yang terus memperhatikan rambut Nagisa yang nampak feminim dari laki - laki lainnya, ditambah badan mungil kesannya malah tampak seperti perempuan.

"Eh? ini... Kayano yang mengikatkannya untukku... awalnya sih aku digerai, tapi karena panas sering di ikat satu, sebelum begini" jawab Nagisa

"Kau gak ada niat memotongnya?" Asano melanjutkan pertanyaannya, yang kek mau _wawancara_ dengan Nagisa sebagai _Narasumber._

"Ini–ada suatu alasan kenapa aku gak memotongnya" Balas kembali Nagisa sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Cocok kok Manis jangan di potong" Lanjut Asano yang modus ngusap ngusap kepala Nagisa.

"Hei Asano-kun kenapa kau tak akrab dengan Karma?" Tiba tiba saja Nagisa membahas pertanyaan tentang Karma, tentu saja hal itu membuat lawan bicara di depannya terdiam kesal.

Seketika ditengah waktu menyantap makanan dan obrolan. Tiba tiba saja muncul surai merah yang diomongkan dibelakang Nagisa, yang kemudian menepuk pundaknya. Tatapan Asano yang melihatnya menjadi sinis dan tambah kesal.

 _ **-TBC-**_

AAAAA... sumpah malu gila buat ngepos! / kenalkan saya Shizu yuumy nama asli gak usah di perdebatkan! uuh.. uuh... ini cerita pertama yang di pos jelek banget ya? uuh... uhh.. kepanjangan pula? apa malah pendek banget? #sungkem. buat pair lain muncul keknya chapter berikutnya Q_Q maaf kalo garing padahal ada genre humornya. Jujur saya hoby bikin cerita tapi gak berani publisin. Mohon review ya saya masih NewBie mohon maklum.


	2. Chapter 2

_**chapter 2**_

Nagisa yang pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang dibelakangnya, ia pun menoleh, orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah Karma.

"Karma–" Ucap nagisa terpotong oleh Asano.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanyanya sinis

"Gak salah nih? Harusnya aku yang tanya! Kau berniat mengantar Nagisa pulang kan? Tapi kalian masih pakai baju seragam!" Sahut Karma kesal, seharusnya ia menarik teman birunya itu pulang waktu itu juga.

"Aku sedang nge-date dengannya apa salah bawa ketempat makan?" Ucap Asano dengan tatapan kesal.

"Heeh... terlambat banget ya! Ini tempat Nagisa dan aku nge-date berdua"

Nagisa berusaha jadi penengah, antar dua lelaki yang sedang ribut mempermasalahkan dirinya.

"Su–sudah ini tempat umum!" Nagisa berusaha melerai.

.

.

.

Kemudian saking ributnya dikafe _Asano-Nagisa-Karma_ pun diusir karena mengganggu kenyamanan pelanggan.

"Kuantar Nagisa naik sepedah , kau pulang saja Asano dengan mobil mewahmu sendiri! Kalau ku biarkan kau, nanti Nagisa kau bawa ke _love hotel_ lagi!"

Asano mendecih kesal, ia pergi menaiki mobilnya meninggalkan mereka.

Karma dan Nagisa pun pulang bersama dengan berboncengan sepedah.

"Kau tak diraba kan?"

"eh?" Sontak Nagisa terkaget mendengar ucapan Karma.

"kutanya kau gak dirabakan?" tanya Karma sekali lagi.

" _TIDAK_!" jawab Nagisa tegas.

"Hei Nagisa–"

"Apa?"

"Minggu nanti mau– pergi kencan gak?"

"Boleh" jawab Nagisa kalem.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah Nagisa dicek oleh Karma bahwa tak ada luka goresan atau apa pun yang dilakukan Asano, memastikan dirinya betul - betul aman se–aman amannya, tapi yang jadi pelaku _pelecehan_ , lebih tepatnya _Perabaan_ malah Karma.

Hari minggunya, Karma tengah bersiap ke rumah Nagisa _lebih pagi,lebih cepat,lebih awal._ Itu lah niatnya dalam batin.

Se–sampainya di rumah Nagisa yang sanga–t pagi. Bisa dibilang farjar belum memunculkan dirinya. Karma pun memantau Nagisa menggunakan _tropong_ yang ia bawa bersembunyi di balik semak melihat gordeng kamar yang terbuka, bisa disebut ini lah kegiatan Karma kalo janjian sama nagisa ' _nguntit_ and _ngintip_ ' gorden kamar Nagisa selalu kebuka lagi pula. Jadi banyak kesempatan Karma liat tubuh polos atau gerak gerik Nagisa pagi hari.

Karma yang tak sadar bahwa hidungnya ' _mimisan_ ' akibat melihat Nagisa selesai mandi, Ia tak menyadari di sampingnya ada Asano dengan _Teleskop_ sedang sama - sama _mengintip_ Nagisa dan sama - sama _mimisan_.

Sontak Karma kaget bukan main, melihat Asano disampingnya. Kenapa ia dari tadi tak sadar ya? Ah mungkin karena terlalu terpukau dengan _'tubuh polos'_ Nagisa tadi.

"Mesum kau ngapain hah!? pakai _teleskop_ super gede gitu mau _ngintip_ ya?" Celoteh Karma padahal ia juga sama _mengintip_.

"Emang gue kek elu Kar _teropong_ mah gak bakal puas ngintipnya! kek gue pake _teleskop_ biar ' **JREENG** ' " Balas Asano.

"Gue mikir situasi dan kondisi ya, segede gitu keliatan banget kek mau ngintip"

"Gak masalah bisa di kecilin lagi, lagian ini beli mahal bisa di ubah besar kecil!"

Sekatika 2 Sepatu melayang mengarah pada mereka berdua, tepat dari arah jendela kamar Nagisa.

 _"WOI TUKANG INTIP GAK TAU MALU DAN GAK TAU DIRI!"_ Teriak Nagisa di lantai atas kamarnya, yang sudah sadar dari tadi dirinya di intipi 2 orang lelaki pintar tapi rada goblok dan kelainan tersebut.

2 orang tukang intip pun di bawa masuk kedalam rumah Nagisa oleh sang Ibu, yang mendengar teriakan Nagisa saat memasak di dapur.

"Haa–halo tante–" Sapa Karma & Asano bersamaan terbata pada Ibu Nagisa.

"Jadi bisa di jelaskan? Ada maksud apa sampai mengintip Nagi-chan ku tercinta?"

"Itu–" Karma dan Asano kembali serempak tatapan sangar sang ibu kesal anak semata wayang yang _imut,unyu - unyu, cantik, polos (?)_ diintipi 2 lelaki, ya Nagisa sendiri _**lelaki**_ sih...

"Itu karena apa hah?! Tubuh polos Nagisa itu Mahal!" Bentak Ibu Nagisa kembali.

 _"AKU MENYUKAINYA!"_ Ucap pernyataan 2 orang lelaki _kece_ tersebut. Entah sejak kapan dan kenapa Asano dan Karma jadi _kompak_.

Nagisa yang telah selesai berpakaian pun turun melihat Karma dan Asano yang lagi diceramahin Ibunya bisa dibilang diomenin. "Ibu sudah.." Ucap Nagisa yang baru selesai berpakaian dengan _kaus biru muda + sweeter merah dan celana pendek, serta rambut yang masih basah tergerai._

"He-hei– Nagisa... Aku cuma mau ngejemput- buat kencan hari ini.." Ucap Karma yang masih ngeri melihat tatapan Ibunya Nagisa.

"Ka-kalau aku– rencana ajak Nagisa belanja... jadi pagi - pagi kesini" Lanjut Asano, sama - sama masih ngeri melihat tatapan sang Ibu seperti Karma.

"Lalu kenapa kalian kompak banget bawa teropong?" Lanjut Nagisa. Sang Ibu tersenyum Lebar berbeda dengan tatapan sebelumnya, kali ini tampak senang.

"Nagi-Chan rapikan rambut dan pakaianmu! Pakai baju yang Ibu pilihkan, ayo balik ke kamar" Sang ibu menarik Nagisa kedalam kamar. Karma dan Asano masih berlutut kaku diruang tamu penuh dengan keringat dingin.

30menit berlalu Nagisa kembali dengan Ibunya kali ini dengan pakaian berbeda, Karma Asano cengo melihat tampilan Nagisa yang dipermak sang Ibu "Nagi-Chan kawaii kan? iya kan?" Ucap sang ibu dengan tingkah berbeda **180** ° dari sebelumnya.

Tatapan Asano dan Karma terfokus pada Nagisa yang super menggoda batin mereka berdua. Tampilannya sangat manis _ikat dua yang di beri pita merah, baju ala perempuan berwarna hitam, kardingan berwarna putih, rok pendek warna pink, dan stocking putih dengan sepatu highheels berwarna merah_. "I..Ibu.. Pakaian ini memalukan" Ucap Nagisa sambil menutupi rona merah wajahnya.

"Kalian bertiga mau kencankan? Sudah sana pergi!" Ibu Nagisa mendorong mereka bertiga hingga keluar pagar rumah.

.

.

.

Karma-Nagisa-Asano, tak berkata sepatah kata pun. Hingga sang _supir_ _pribadi_ Asano berbicara memecah kehaningan. "Tuan muda sekarang jadi pergi kemana?".

"Karma sorry ya, Asano yang duluan janjian kan aku! Jadi sekarang juga kami mau pergi" Karma menarik tangan nagisa berniat pergi. Tentu saja Asano gak tinggal diam ia menarik tangan Nagisa sebelahnya, kejadian itu malah udah kek _tarik tambang_ (?) dengan tangan mungil Nagisa yang berperan jadi _tambang_ (?)

 _"SAKIT! STOP!"_ Nagisa memecah keributan tersebut. "Udah! gini aja! kita pergi bertiga!" Lanjutnya.

"Tapi–" Ucap karma yang terhenti melihat wajah kesal nagisa, ia tak jadi meributkan soal pergi bertiga tersebut.

Didalam mobil Asano, mareka duduk di belakang bertiga dengan urutan _Asano–Nagisa–Karma_. "Heh tuan muda! Didepan aja sono! Kasian supirmu duduk sendiri!" Sahut karma

"Sorry ya! Kau aja sana turun dari mobil mahal gue!"

Keduanya kembali ribut, hingga nagisa menggenggan tangan kedua pemuda tersebut kiri–kanan, mereka menjadi tenang.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dimall **mewah** nan **megah** pilihan Asano, mereka pun makan di restoran yang ada disana. Lagi - lagi urutan kursi yang mereka ambil sama dengan Nagisa di _posisi tengah_.

.

.

.

Selesai makan Nagisa pun kebelet ke toilet, lagi - lagi Karma dan Asano ribut untuk nganterin Nagisa. Pada akhirnya keputusan Nagisa bulat, ia pergi sendiri dengan pesan _'jangan ribut selagi aku ketoilet'_ pesannya dengan tegas.

Setelah Nagisa pergi, Karma dan Asano pun ikut menyusul masuk ketoilet namun di setiap toilet tak ada Nagisa, _lalu masuk toilet mana dia_ (?) pikir kedua pemuda itu.

Setelah beberapa menit Karma dan Asano yang berada ditoilet laki - laki menyerah mencari Nagisa, yang ternyata Nagisa sudah balik ke tempat makan semula.

Selesai makan dengan ' _keributan_ ', mereka bertiga mengelilingi mall kembali. Sontak ada hal yang membuat tiga orang tersebut kaget. Mereka melihat _Isogai_ yang sedang bersama om kepala direktur _Asano Gokuhou_ yang tak lain ayah Asano sendiri.

 _'Sedang apa mereka berdua?'_ pikir Nagisa dan Karma.

Sementara Asano berfikir. _'Sedang apa ayahku dengannya?'_

 _ **TBC**_.

Stres sendiri bikin cerita banyak pairnya. X"D maaf kalo kata katanya jelek ciri khas nulis saya kek gini dan saya bukan tipe yang tau banyak kata berbau bau puitis.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Balik lagi ke kejadian sebelumnya. Dimana Asano-Nagisa-Karma yang lagi kencan _trisum_ #duaak. Melihat sang kepala direktur sekolah sedang bersama ketua kelas E.

Penasaran _'Sedang apa mereka?'_ pikiran tiga orang tersebut teralihkan untuk mengikuti mereka berdua.

"Woi Asano kutu kupret! bapak lu pedo ya? Bawa - bawa si Isogai pakai gandengan tangan segala" Sahut Karma.

"Mana gue tau! Ya kali bapak gue pedo!" Lanjut Asano tanpa membantah ucapan Karma tentang ayahnya yang ( _pedo?_ )

Oke abaikan tiga serangkai yang sedang kencan, sekarang berubah kegiatan jadi _penguntit_ ( **alias stalker** ). Kita pindah pada percakapan Asano Gakuhou dan Isogai sang _ikemen_ kelas.

"A-ano... sir" Ucap Isogai terbata.

"Hm? ada apa Yuuma-kun?"

"Ta-tangan saya–"

"Mall ini terlalu besar, jadi saya takut kau hilang. Tak apa kan?" Balas sang Ketua Dewan tersebut, yang memang _modus_ ingin menggandeng tangan Isogai.

Isogai dengan om dewan tersebut terus mengitari mall entah mencari apa, Isogai sendiri bingung sedari tadi ia dibawa kesana kemari tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

Seingat dia duapuluh menit lalu, yang ia ketahui dia hendak pulang dari rumah Maehara. Kemudian malah bertemu om tersebut mengenakan mobil hitamnya, lalu mengajaknya kesuatu tempat yang ternyata adalah ' _Mall yang ia datangi sekarang_ '

"Anu... sir... kita kesini ngapain ya?"

"Hm? oh saya lupa bilang ya? Bagaimana kalau makan dulu?"

"Ta–tapi saya gak punya uang.."

"Tenang saya yang bayar"

Ditempat makan–

"Ayo pesan saja tak usah sungkan" Tawar sang kepala dewan tersebut, yang sedari tadi memandangi Isogai yang bingung melihat buku menu sambil garuk - garuk kepala. "Spageti saja deh... yang lain mahal - mahal banget" Isogai cengar cengir gak jelas sambil mengusap kepala belakangnya.

"Kau bisa pesan apa saja loh" Tawar om kepala dewan sekolah tersebut.

"Ti -tidak apa kok sir saya gak mau ngerepotin"

"Ngomong - ngomong tak usah terlalu formal sampai memanggil saya dengan sebutan sir segala, panggil saja saya Gakuhou"

"Ti-tidak bisa sir itu terlalu.. tidak sopan" Memang benar masa Isogai harus panggil orang yang lebih tua dengan nama depannya jelas ia gugup.

"Kalau begitu jangan panggil saya sir, terserah kamu asal jangan terlalu formal"

"Eh!? Ng..Um... Om?"

"Apa saya sudah setua itu?"

"Bu-bukan begitu saya–" Belum juga selesai bicara percakapan terpotong dengan datangnya pesanan makanan.

Balik lagi ke _Karma–Nagisa–Asano_ , yang lagi nguping di belakang tempat duduk pelanggan.

"Bapak mu gak tau umur apa? Udah tua gitu gak mau di panggil om?"

"Sstt..! Berisik kau Karma! Nanti kita ketahuan! Ini kesempatan buat tau rahasia Bapak gue"

Nagisa cuma geleng - geleng kepala dengan tingkah dua lelaki dihadapannya itu.

.

.

Dua jam tiga serangkai tersebut membuntuti sang kepala dewan sekolah tersebut, yang sedari tadi putar puter gak jelas dengan Isogai.

"Nagisa pinjem HP mu" ucap Karma.

"Eh!? untuk apa?"

"sudahlah sini!"

Nagisa menyerahkan HPnya pada Karma yang entah mau digunakan untuk apa?

"Pinjem dulu HP-mu punyaku gak ada pulsa, mau telpon Maehara" Nagisa langsung cengo mendengar ucapan Karma.

 _ **pip**_

[ _Halo Mae? lu dimana?_ ]

[ _Halo... Nagisa? Eh kok Karma? Ada apa?_ ]

[ _Isogai lagi diserang beruang pedobear! Cepatan dateng ke mall Shizuku!_ ]

[ _Hah?! Apa? Beruang?_ ]

[ _Udah buruan! Sekarang udah mau malem! Emangnya mau si Isogai diambil malem pertamanya?_ ]

[ _Woy– maksudnya apaan?! jelasin dulu?!_ ]

 _ **Tusst tuut tuut...**_ Telpon terputus.

Hanphone Nagisa pun di serahkan kembali. Kemudian Nagisa hanya bisa meratapi sisa pulsa di Hanphonenya yang bersisa seribu setelah digunakan Karma.

"Tenang Nagisa kubelikan kau pulsa lagi habis ini" Ucap Asano sambil menepuk nepuk punggung Nagisa.

"Woy Asano lu tanggung jawab ya! awas aja pak tua itu sampai hamilin si Isogai dia pacar temen gue" Karma dengan tatapan kesal, meremas pundak Asano dengan kencang.

.

.

Empatpuluh Menit kemudian, Maehara berhasil sampai ke mall Shizuku, sesuai permintaan Karma.

"Lama banget sih kau Mae?!" Sahut Karma pada Maehara yang baru datang, terlihat tergesa - gesa penuh keringat.

"Gila kau! Aku ngebut di jalan pakai sepedah terus naik kereta, karena katanya Isogai diserang beruang! Mana?"

"Noh Beruang super menakutkan dari pada beruang lain didunia" Karma menunjukan jari telunjuknya itu pada target yang ia maksud yaitu Asano Gakuhou.

Maehara langsung merinding ngeri seketika. Ternyata benar Isogai sedang bersama dengan seekor beruang.

"WOI! Itu bapak gua!" Sahut Asano yang terlihat jengkel ayahnya dihina. (Yah walau pun Asano benci ayahnya tetap saja ada sedikit rasa sayang–sedikit)

Oke cukup obrolah para penguntit tersebut. Balik pada target utama yang mereka untit.

"A..ano om... sa..saya gak butuh ini itu kok.. Kenapa sampai belanja banyak banget?"

"Ada satu lagi belanjaan yang kurang"

"Apa itu om?"

Tangan Isogai ditarik oleh sang kepala dewan tersebut seketika. Sang kepala dewan merogok kantongnya mengeluarkan sebuah kado kotak kecil, dan menempatkannya pada telapak tangan pemuda tersebut.

"Kotak mencurigakan." Ucap Karma.

"Apa maksudmu Karma?" Tanya Nagisa.

"Soalnya kalau aku yang jadi om itu pasti isi kotaknya cincin buat ngelamarmu Nagisa!"

Asano langsung terlihat kesal dengan ucapan Karma, tapi ia hanya diam karena penasaran dengan apa maksud ayahnya yang memberikan kotak kecil merah tersebut dan apa isinya (?).

"A..ano.. tapi om... saya udah punya pacar gak bisa nerima hadiah ini..." Tolak Isogai.

"Saya tahu itu, ini cuma hadiah kecil lagi pula, Tapi walau kau punya pacar saya tetep gak akan nyerah"

Dengan gugup Isogai membuka kotak merah kecil tersebut. Terlihat cincin perak berkilau.

"Will you merry me?" Ucap Asano Gakuhou

"MUKA GILE! MATI SONO BAPAK GAK TAU UMUR...! GUA KAGAK MAU EMAK BARU!" Spontan Asano yang mendengar ucapan ayahnya itu langsung menendangnya dengan fabulous kick tanpa ragu.

Isogai sontak kaget melihat sahabat - sahabatnya ada di sana.

"Isogai kau gak apa?" Maehara langsung menarik Isogai kebelakang.

"Mae? Karma, Nagisa...? kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Isogai yang masih bingung kenapa para sahabatnya ada disitu.

"Huwaaa gue bersyukur! Isogai belum di apa apain! Karma makasih banget udah nelpon" Maehara memeluk tubuh Isogai sangat erat."Isogai lu gak nerima cinta om om itukan?" lanjutnya.

.

.

Kemudian setelah itu Asano, Karma, Nagisa, Isogai, Maehara berkumpul, di restoran untuk meminta penjelasan Isogai. sedangkan pak kepala dewan tersebut sudah pulang duluan. ( _Ada urusan katanya_ ).

Isogai pun menceritakan kenapa ia bersama dengan ayah Asano. Dan hal - hal yang pernah terjadi menyangkut dirinya dengan Asano Gakuhou, yang tak ada hubungan apa pun.

"Begitulah Mae aku udah nolak kok! Cuma dia masih sering kasih hadiah sih..." Jelasnya.

"Isogai! will you merry me!?" Ucap Mehara sepontan dengan wajah sok kegantengannya.

"kita masih dibawah umur!" Balas Isogai

"Umur itu gak masalah Isogai! Contohnya... Nagisa maukah kau menikah denganku?" Lanjut Karma pada Nagisa dengan senyuman sok handsome.

"Gak! Nagisa menikahlah denganku!" ucap asano kemudian.

Nagisa tidak membalas apa pun ia malah tersenyum manis, Sangat manis. Membuat hati Karma dan Asano malah makin tersentuh, dan makin cinta.

TBC.

 **omake**

"Nee Nagisa... kenapa kau pakai baju perempuan?" Tanya Maehara.

Nagisa diam mematung dengan wajah memerah.

"Hahaha Mae kau cemburu Isogai gak semanis Nagisa?" lanjut karma

"Hm... Mumpung ada toko crossdress bagaimana kalau kita coba pakaikan baju dress cosplay pada Isogai dan Nagisa?" Ucapan Asano tersebut langsung membuat Isogai dan Nagisa menucat. Sementara Karma dan Maehara tersenyum lebar memegang kamera.

"TIDAK...!" Tolak Nagisa dan Isogai bersamaan.

[oh ya ada yang penasaran cincin om gakuhou diapain setelah insiden tadi? Isogai tetep nyimpen tuh cincin (mungkin lumayan buat dijual lagi (?)) dengan satu alasan om gakuhou gak mau nerima lagi barang yang sudah dikasih]

okeh ide cerita ini makin buat saya bingung :') mungkin nanti saya buat squel cerita Asano Gakuhou sama Isogai pas nolak cinta si om (Ditunggu aja entah kapan okay?) Lanjutan dari ini adalah Maehara x Isogai see you.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 ^_^_

Ok ini cerita special ada pair baru nongol yaitu, Terasaka x Itona. hm... _TeraIto_ mungkin sebutannya?

Ok cukup pair utama cerita kali ini _MaeIso_ (Maehara x Isogai) rada nyerempet ke pairing lain loh. Kali ini kedua Asano (Gakushuu dan Gakuhou) gak ada dulu biarkan lah OTP kali ini tak terganggu oleh cinta segitiga!

 _Happy reading minna!_

Hari minggu setelah insiden hari sabtu kemarin. Maehara mengajak Isogai jalan - jalan kepantai dan menginap di penginapan berosen 3 hari 2 malam, karena ia tak sengaja mendapat hadiah undian untuk berempat dua lagi sih sudah dikasih ke Karma dan Nagisa.

Pagi harinya tepat pukul 8 pagi Maehara sudah menjemput sang kekasihnya tersebut didepan rumahnya.

"Maaf Maehara lama nunggu?" Tanya Isogai sang pemilik rumah berjalan menghampiri orang yang menunggunya dibalik pagar rumah kecilnya.

"Hm... baru 5 menit sih. Tampaknya Karma dan Nagisa sudah duluan pergi berdua"

Tanpa pikir panjang mereka pun pergi dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam erat satu sama lain.

.

.

Satu jam perjalanan menaiki kereta menuju penginapan sungguh lumayan membuat tubuh kelelahan.

"Yo Maehara! Isogai! Disini!" Panggil surai merah melambai lambaikan tangannya.

"Karma! loh mana Nagisa?" Sahut Isogai menghampiri bersamaan dengan Maehara.

"Oh... itu.. Nagisa melarangku masuk kamar karena katanya dia mau ganti baju" Balas Karma dengan nada sedikit menggerutu.

"Ah... aku mengerti–" Lanjut sang _cassanova_ dan _ikemen_ kelas E tersebut dengan tangan yang disilangkan didada dan anggukan kepala serempak.

"Ah aku berhutang padamu Maehara atas jalan - jalan ini! Bersyukur banget gak ada si lipan Asano"

"Hm? loh bukannya itu Terasaka dan Itona?" Telunjuk Isogai mengarah pada meja resepsionis.

Itona yang menyadari itu langsung menoleh pada arah teman sekelasnya tersebut.

"Itona sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Maehara yang terlebih dahulu menghampiri sebelum kekasih dan sahabatnya menyusul.

"Terasaka yang mengajakku... Sebenarnya aku tak mau karena tentakelku bisa membengkak kalau kena air.."

"Hoo... benar juga..." Lanjut Karma

"Tapi aku juga ingin sekali merasakan pemandian air panas." Itona tersenyum manis kemudian langsung menggandeng tangan Terasaka dan pergi menuju ruang kamar mereka.

.

.

Kamar 69 itulah kamar tempat Karma, Nagisa, Maehara, dan Isogai. Kebetulan Terasaka dan Itona ada dikamar sebelah 70.

Nagisa sudah selesai mengenakan yukata khas penginapan tersebut, kali ini rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai tanpa karet atau pun pita.

Isogai dan Maehara berganti pakaian bersamaan sementara Karma pergi bersama Nagisa membeli jus.

"Hei– nanti malam mau..."

"A..apa sih Mae? kita masih belum cukup umur!"

"Kalau begitu boleh aku menciummu?"

Isogai menganggukan kepalanya yang artinya ia memperbolehkan kekasihnya tersebut mencium bibirnya.

Beberapa menit berciuman bersamaan dengan permainan lidah yang mereka lakukan. Isogai semakin sesak karena kekurangan pasokan oksigen ia pun berusaha berpaling untuk menjauhkan ciuman Maehara. Kemudian–

"Maaf menunggu Nagisa sedang pesan makanan. Aku bawa jus–" Karma yang asal masuk kamar tanpa ketuk pintu pun langsung tersentak kaget dengan perbuatan kedua sahabatnya itu. Ya, mereka memang bertitel pacaran sih jadi wajar saja.

...

...

...

"Maaf mengganggu silahkan lanjutkan–" Karma tersenyum serigai lebar. terkekeh dengan sedikit tertawa menutup kembali pintu geser itu perlahan.

15 menit kemudian Nagisa kembali setelah selesai memesan makanan untuk makan malam nanti, ia justru bingung melihat Karma yang senyum senyum sendiri. Sementara kedua wajah Maehara dan Isogai memerah padam.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya

"Tidak... tak apa... aku dan Isogai mau mandi duluan" Balas Maehara terbata canggung. Lalu pergi menarik tangan Isogai kepemandian.

"Hoi! inget! jangan begitu begitu pas mandi loh!" Teriak Karma yang justru membuat Nagisa bingung penuh tanda tanya apa yang sebelumnya terjadi saat ia pergi?

Dipemandian Maehara yang mukanya sudah tidak memerah padam lagi langsung berlari menuju kolam dan menghangatkan diri. Sementara Isogai masih malu mengingat kejadian memalukan tadi.

"Hei– jangan lari - larian Mae!"

Sementara itu terlihat jelas di sisi lain kolam. Itona ragu - ragu menceburkan dirinya pada air, sedangkan Terasaka sudah berendam diair.

"Itona! masuk saja sudah!" Terasaka langsung menarik kaki Itona yang langsung berhasil membuat itona tercebur sukses masuk ke air panas.

"Te..terasaka kau jahat..." ucap Itona dengan tubuh yang sudah basah semua dengan malu malu dan semburat kemerahan dipipi.

"Ma.. maaf a..aku tak sengaja Itona" Tersaka langsung tak tega dan merasa bersalah, akibat raut wajah Itona yang membuat jantungnya hampir copot karena saking manisnya. Bahkan terlalu _MANIS_ pikirnya.

"I..itona... bisa juga memberi ekspresi seperti itu..." Isogai langsung menenggelamkan dirinya disamping sang _cassanova_ sedari tadi malah main air kayak anak kecil berenang ke sana sini.

Beberapa menit kemudian Karma dan Nagisa menyusul masuk pemandian.

"Nee... Nagisa sini!" Sahut Isogai dari kolam.

"Lama banget kalian ditunggu ngapain aja?" Tanya Maehara

Karma yang mendengar pertanyaan Maehara langsung tertawa terbahak bahak, sementara Nagisa cemberut menundukan kepalanya terlihat kesal.

"Hahaha... Sebenarnya i..itu... tadi Nagisa.. kami hendak masuk osen tapi bibi penjaga pemandian melarang Nagisa masuk bersamaku karena dikira cewek"

"Puas ketawanya" Nagisa semakin kesal mengingat kejadian tadi. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Karma.

Kejadian sebelumnya–

"Maehara dan Isogai sudah menunggu Nagisa ayo–"

"Maaf bak pemandian wanita disebelah sana" ucap sang penjaga osen menunjuk pemandian bertanda biru bertuliskan ' _ **wanita**_ '

"Ta–tapi... saya bukan perem–"

"Tenang bi! Malaikat ini bukanlah perempuan dia punya batang dibawahnya"

Mendengar cerita tersebut langsung membuat Maehara dan Isogai tertawa. Sementara Nagisa menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam air.

.

.

Asyik berbincang sang _cassanova_ menoleh pada sisi kolam melihat Terasaka dan Itona yang masih ada disana kemudian memanggilnya.

"Terasaka! Itona! gabung sini yuk!" panggil Maehara pada dua sejoli tampak asyik berendam berdua.

"Loh? ada Terasaka? dan Itona" Nagisa baru tahu karena sebelumnya ia tak tahu karena sedang berganti pakaian.

.

.

"Terasaka jangan - jangan kau jadian dengan Itona ya?" Maehara membuka topik karena dari tadi kumpul bareng malah terdengar hening.

"Kami tak pacaran kok..." Balas Terasaka.

"Heeh... yakin nih? Nanti Itona manismu bisa direbut orang lain loh" Sahut Karma.

"Se..sekarang sih belum.." Lanjut Terasaka.

"Ehem Itona mau gak tuh sama si sanggar Terasaka?" Dehem Maehara pada sang pemilik tentakel dikepala yang bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Nagisa.

"A..aku tak menolak.." Jawab Itona menutupi rona merahnya di balik punggung surai biru alias Nagisa.

"Ciee...! pajak jadian lah Terasaka!"

 _Terciptalah Pairing baru_ #bukan maksudnya pasangan baru, dalam cerita ini.

Setelah 20 menit berendam mereka pun kembali ke kamar inap mereka masing masing sementara Terasaka dan Itona pergi ketempat bermain penginapan tersebut.

"Nee Nagisa coba kau pakai ini aku beli 1 minggu lalu pakaian suster" Karma melebarkan pakaian suster wanita pada Nagisa yang ia keluarkan dalam tas besarnya.

"Karma... Kau masih membeli hal - hal itu?! Minggu lalu kau memaksaku memakai baju maid sekarang suster!?"

"Ah di pantai besok aku bawa bikini dan costum mermaid"

"TAK AKAN PERNAH KU PAKAI ...!"

Maehara dan Isogai yang rasanya penat dengan aura cinta kasih Karma, Nagisa. Mereka pun pergi berjalan - jalan keluar hendak mengitari pantai.

"Hei– soal om waktu itu... Maaf ya Isogai aku masih belum punya uang buat beli cincin atau sejenisnya" Maehara memalingkan pandangan menatap sang ikemen dihadapannya yang menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Aku tak perlu itu. Aku suka Maehara yang apa adanya"

"Suatu hari nanti aku berjanji membelikanmu cincin untuk menikahimu"

Isogai mengecup pipi sang kekasih sebari berbisik pada telinganya "Akan kutunggu hingga hari itu tiba"

Kedua mata saling bertatapan dengan intensnya wajah Isogai memerah padam. Perlahan bibir pasangan kekasih itu saling mendekat. Ciuman hangat ditemani cahaya bulan dan hembusan angin laut menemani kedua insan tersebut.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

Fuah cuapek ⊙﹏⊙ saya sebenernya sedang down loh bikin ini. Jujur aja karena gak ada ide asal masukin pairing baru TeraIto hahaha #ketawa nista. Ok bye bye cin ketemu lagi di chapter berikutnya yang entah kapan saya lanjutin. Tetapi berkat semangat cinta kasih para OTP membuat saya membara walau gak ada ide ╰（￣▽￣）╭ ok saya akhiri disini _see you! berikutnya mungkin gak secepat kek kemaren karena saya mau tur dulu_


	5. pantai

Chapter 5 – Pantai.

Oke balik lagi nginget kejadian sebelumnya : Maehara, Isogai, Karma, dan Nagisa serta nyempil OTePe baru Terasaka dan Itona. Yang menginap dipenginapan berosen.

Hari ke dua kali ini mereka pergi ke pantai! Uhuuyy topless... Woohh #autorhebohsendiri

Btewe saya mau minta maaf nih lama gak di update jujur lagi gak ada pemikiran buat bikin fic akibat episode baru ansatsu yang bikin saya fangirl-an sama Karma karena epsnya adalah yang ditunggu author XD posting ini pun saya rencana minggu depan. (takut lupa makannya saya percepet)

Oke chap 5 happy reading minna!

.

.

Hembusan angin laut yang menyejukan. Panas matahari bersinar cerah cetar membahana bak jambul katulistiwa syahrini dicampur dinginnya air laut tak mengalahkan antusias untuk tetap berenang atau pun bermain air.

"Pantai...! Isogai mau lomba renang siapa yang paling jauh?" Teriak Maehara yang terlihat sangat antusias untuk berenang. Lari sana sini kek cacing kepanasan.

"Mae! Tunggu! Kita gelar tikarnya dulu!" Sahut Isogai dari kejauhan yang nampak lelah dengan sifat kekanakan sang kekasih.

Oke kita abaikan dulu dua orang pasangan tersebut yang nampak dimabuk laut (?) #renangajabelom Kita balik liat si merah dan sibiru dulu. Kali ini kelihatannya Nagisa lah yang lebih repot dari pada Isogai. Soalnya–

"Karma! Sudah kubilang gak mau! Ya gak mau!" gerutu Nagisa yang sedari tadi di paksa oleh Karma mengenakan baju bikini renang yang si merah perlihatkan padanya semalam.

"Ayo lah Nagisa ..." paksa Karma.

"Kubilang gak! Ya enggak" Nagisa pun langsung pergi menjauh sebelum ia benar - benar harus mengenakan baju mermaid tersebut. Karma yang ditolak permintaannya pun pundung sambil mengorat oret pasir pantai dengan gak jelasnya.

BTW mari kita cek Terasaka dan Itona yang berada di pinggir pantai berjarak 20 meter dari lokasi pantai yang Karma, Nagisa, Isogai, dan Maehara tempati. Nampaknya kedua pasangan tersebut sulit untuk dimabuk laut (?) maksudnya dimabuk kasmara. Terasaka sama Itona bukannya asyik bersenang -senang buat berenang. Tapi malah main tarik - tarikan (bukan tarik tambang loh ya) terlihat Terasaka yang berusaha menarik - narik tubuh Itona yang ngejongkrok diatas pohon kelapa.

"Hoi! Itona! Mau berenang gak sih?" keluh Terasaka. Ia sudah mulai lelah menarik tubuh mungil namun kuat tersebut untuk turun dari atas pohon.

"Gak mau! Kau mau aku mati! Lihat airnya! Itu lebih dari sebak mandi!"

"MANA ADA PANTAI ISINYA SEBAK MANDI!? ORANG GANTIAN SATU - SATU GITU RENANGNYA?!"

"Gak mau! Kalau dipaksa aku gak cinta sama Terasaka lagi nih!"

Mendengar itu Terasaka tiba- tiba langsung diem ditempat gak narik - narik Itona lagi. Sementara Itona masih nangkring diatas pohon kelapa.

"Aku akan beliin apa pun deh yang manis - manis! Buatmu!"

"Eh?"

"Asal jangan putusin aku!"

Itona langsung kicep dengan pernyataan Terasaka, siapa juga yang mau mutusin orang dia gak mau renang kena air. Lalu sementara itu–

.

.

"Mae! Mae! Lihat aku dapet ikan lumayan buat dimasak!" Ucap Isogai membawa sebuah ikan ditangannya.

"Gimana bisa dapet ikan tanpa tali pancing?" Maehara heran sekaligus bingung.

"Gak tau juga sih ikannya ngedeketin gitu aja" Okeh nampaknya julukan ikemen tersebut nyata untuk Isogai, ikan pun mau mendekati sosok ikemen beratena dua tersebut.

"Dari pada itu ikan justru lebih banyak ngegerubungin Nagisa loh" Ucap Isogai yang kemudian mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada tengah laut. Nampak dari kejauhan Nagisa yang terlihat sedang diseret - seret ikan.

"Woooh...! Ikan kampret...! Nagisa milik gue!" Karma yang melihat itu gak pikir panjang langsung nyebur ngejar ikan yang culik Nagisa (?) okeh ini makin gaje dan lagi para reader pasti bingung ini dipantai apa diempang ya? #Abaikan.

.

.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Hari terlihat semakin siang Karma dan Maehara tak terlihat lelah sama sekali mereka bolak - balik balapan renang. Sementara itu Isogai dan Nagisa sibuk siapin panggangan serta persiapan makan siang yang mungkin bakal berubah jadi persiapan makan sore atau malah malem mungkin? Orang yang ngerjain masakan cuma mereka berdua, dua orang pria tampan yang harusnya ngebantu malah asyik renang dan main istana pasir dengan gak elitnya.

"Isogai ikan ini mau dibakar aja?" Tanya Nagisa yang nampak membersihkan isi ikan yang masih basah dan segar tersebut sebelum dimasak.

"Bumbunya gak lengkap.. Hm..." Isogai berfikir sejenak. "Mae! Karma! Sini sebentar deh" panggil sang surai coklat itu pada dua lelaki yang nampak gak bosen - bosennya main air sama pasir.

Kedua lelaki tersebut menoleh lalu kemudian menghampiri. "Ada apa?" tanya mereka serempak.

"Begini.. Kita mau buat acara manggangkan? Bumbunya kurang.. Kalian beli gih ke supermarket terdekat" pinta Isogai yang sekaligus menyuruh dua orang pria tampan itu buat belanja.

"Kok kita sih? Aku masih–" Maehara belum melanjutkan ucapannya ia langsung patuh begitu melihat Isogai tersenyum serigai lebar sambil menggenggam pisau yang penuh dengan darah (inget darah ikan kok ya...)

"KAMI PERGI...!" Keduanya langsung berlari menuju supermarket terdekat. Walau pun kayaknya mereka sebenernya gak tau dimana supermarketnya (orang baru pertama liburan dimari)

"Nagisa ikannya sudah dibersihin?" Tanya Isogai yang berfokus kembali pada bahan masakan yang belum komplit tersebut.

"Um.. Lalu tugasku apa lagi?"

"Kau potong aja sayurannya aku mau buat tusukannya sama siapin arang dulu" Keduanya pun lanjut dengan pekerjaan masing - masing. Nampaknya kedua sejoli ini sangat cocok jadi istri (?) idaman ya?

Beberapa jam berlalu Karma dan Maehara pun balik membawa beberapa kantong belanjaan besar.

"Ini nih!" Ucap Maehara yang nampak tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat.

"Kalian kok kayak abis lari maraton sampai mandi keringet gitu ada apa?" tanya Nagisa

"Wooh... Supermarket jauh.. Mana siang panas pula! Gimana gak nyiksa?" keluh Karma yang juga nampak dipenuhi keringat.

"Kalian masak apa?" tanya Itona yang tiba - tiba saja muncul entah dari mana ada dibelakang bersama Terasaka.

"Uwaaa... ITONA...!?" Semua kaget serempak, termasuk Itona yang langsung nyumput dibelakang Terasaka.

"A..aku cuma be..bertanya kok" Itona terbata ia masih kaget dengan teriakan keempat temannya tersebut.

"Ki... Kita sedang bakar ikan kau mau?" tawar Nagisa.

"Mau! Mau!" Itona langsung tersenyum manis ditambah dengan mulutnya yang tampak ngiler.

Okeh Bumbu kelar, ikan kelar, api siap ya sekarang tinggal bakar! Melihat persiapan yang sudah matang. Semua nampak antusias sekali walau pun hari sudah mulai terlihat sore.

"Enak!"

"Terasaka! Terasaka Aaaaa..." Itona menoel - noel tangan Terasaka dan kemudian membuka mulutnya, nampaknya si surai abu - abu kebiruan ini sedang ingin disuapi. Terasaka yang melihat ekpresi Itona cuma bisa nahan jantungnya yang hampir mau melompat keluar saking terlalu menggodanya.

"Woy lah mentang - mentang baru jadian lu! Ampe mesra banget!" seru kedua pria tampan yang nampak terlihat gak dimanja sama para pujaan hati mereka.

Acara bakar - bakar pun selesai Maehara dan Karma lah yang jadi pesuruh kali ini untuk beres - beres panggangan dan alat masak lainnya.

"Kalian mau main belah semangka? Gak?" tawar Terasaka yang membawa - bawa satu buah semangka ukuran besar.

"Wah.. Boleh tuh!" sahut Maehara.

"Terasaka.. Kau gak malingkan?" ucap Karma senyum miring.

"Gak lah!" bantah Terasaka.

"Lalu darimana itu?" tanya Isogai.

Terasaka pun memjelaskan bahwa semangka yang ia bawa bukanlah hasih curian "Ini kubawa dari rumah tadi rencananya mau aku jadiin penutup sekaligus pencuci mulut sih dipenginapan" jelasnya.

Dalam permainan belah semangka Karma lah yang menjadi kucingnya. Bukannya belah semangka dia malah mukul kepala Terasaka. Akhirnya Itona lah yang dapat melakukannya dengan benar, tapi dia langsung nangis liat semangka yang hancur berantakan karnanya. Acara makan - makan pun benar - benar selesai Karma dan Maehara balik lagi buat beres - beres. Kemudian–

"Tampaknya anak - anak muridku sedang asyik liburan ya?" ucap seseorang yang suaranya sangat dikenal oleh Nagisa cs.

Mendengar suara tersebut Nagisa, Isogai, Terasaka pun menoleh. Karma dan Maehara dari kejauhan bergidik ngeri dengan wajah putih memucat alat masak yang mereka pegang sukses terjun ketanah. Itona sih cuma asyik makan jagung bakar.

[Kenapa pak kepala dewan sekolah itu ada disini?] ucap semuanya serempak dalam hati mereka.

TBC

A/N : om gakuhou muncul lagi XD tenang om saya gak bakal jahat kok cuma munculin di satu Chapter! OTP di cerita ini kebanyakan saya yang bikin aja lier sama alur absurd bikinan sendiri (kurangin satu jangan ya?). Btw karakter itona saya ambil pas masih punya tentakel kayak dianimenya walau pun dimanga itona udah gak punya sih... (sengaja) Oke sekarang rasanya setiap chapter terasa garing ya? Maaf ya saya sendiri juga bukan tipe humoris. Silahkan review saya abis pulang tur beberapa hari lebih tepatnya minggu lalu kali ya? dan saya gak sempet buat bikin fanfic pas pulang karena tiba - tiba liburan dipenuhi acara reuni dan kemudian manggang - manggang (kok malah curhat ya?) lanjutan mungkin 'agak lama' saya mau nikmati liburan dulu dan fokus ke ujian masuk SMA (doakan ya!)


End file.
